Tormented demon
Tormented demons are massive demons summoned and controlled by the Mahjarrat Lucien. They first appear in the Grandmaster quest While Guthix Sleeps, wherein Lucien uses Daemonicas Abhoris to summon two demons in the Ancient Guthix Temple and place them into a state of perpetual physical agony, healing their bodies as they burn and making them extremely hostile and aggressive. After the quest is complete, a total of six tormented demons may be found in the Temple. The ability to have them assigned as slayer tasks by Kuradal and Morvran can be purchased using 50 slayer points after completion of While Guthix Sleeps. Tormented demons possess a number of formidable powers. They can attack with all three combat styles, shield themselves from damage, and even use protection prayers. They are often killed (either by single players, or teams of players) for their unique drops, namely dragon limbs, used to forge the dragon crossbow (which is in turn used to forge the Ascension crossbow), as well as the pieces of the dragon platebody. They also drop the dragon claw and off-hand dragon claw, both as part of the same drop, which are used to craft chaotic claws. Aside from these, they have a number of other valuable drops, such as charms, herbs, armour and weapons, and clue scrolls. Tormented demons commonly drop rune equipment so is it a good idea to bring a charged spring cleaner set with dismantle mode which may bank the raw materials used to make the rune equipment, negating the need to fill the player's inventory as it goes straight to their banks and is more profit than selling the items themselves. Despite being demons, these monsters do not take increased damage from holy water, although it does remove their fire shield. Additionally, dwarf multicannons cannot be set up in the tormented demons' lair. They can be easily killed with two combat styles, or one if a player uses a Steel titan to aid killing them. Combat characteristics Tormented demons attack with melee, Magic, and Ranged, though they only use one style at a time. They can hit up to 1150 damage with any of these attack styles, and with very high accuracy; their attacks often hit players regardless of Defence level or armour quality. Fortunately, protection prayers fully block their attacks, so prayer switching is an effective and essential tactic when fighting them. Tormented demons change attack styles every 16 seconds or so; when they do, they rear back and roar, creating an area-of-effect Magic attack that can hit players behind cover. Their weakness changes randomly. Defensively, tormented demons use protection prayers based on the combat style that is dealing the most damage to them. Once a tormented demon takes 3100 damage from a given attack style, it changes its protection prayer to defend against that style. For this purpose, any hit below 200 damage counts as 200 damage, unless the attack misses. Tormented demons' protection prayers do not run out, and for this reason at least two combat styles are necessary when fighting the demons. In addition to their protection prayers, each tormented demon is surrounded by a fire shield that reduces all damage dealt to them by roughly 75%. This shield can be taken down for 60 seconds by a successful hit with Darklight or Holy water. Each non-zero hit from either weapon resets the 60-second counter, and both auto-attacks and abilities work. (Note that for the purposes of their prayer-switching, hits through the fire shield are counted without the damage reduction.) The shield cannot be taken down with Darklight while the demon is using Protect from Melee, or with holy water and Protect from Ranged. If the player has upgraded Darklight after completing Dimension of Disaster, it will act as a powerful weapon as well as significantly increase the damage cap at which the demon will switch to protect from melee. Once stripped of their shields, tormented demons have relatively low Defence for their combat level. Finally, the six tormented demons in the Ancient Guthix Temple are fairly close together. It is highly dangerous to be attacked by multiple demons at once because, as previously stated, their attacks are highly accurate. The most common tactic for dealing with their numbers is to lure all but one demon into a position where they become trapped, and then engage the remaining demon in combat. Strategy Drops 100% drops Charms Weapons Armour Seeds Herbs Gems and Bars Runes and Talismans Other drops Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *Upon slaying a number of tormented demons, a player's Adventurer's Log reads "I killed X tormented demons, fewer tormented souls in the world must be a good thing." Upon slaying 100 or more tormented demons, a player's Adventurer's Log reads "I killed many Tormented Demons." *Upon completion of Ritual of the Mahjarrat the examine text stays the same, as if Lucien was still alive. *There is a likeness of Lucien's face under the Tormented demon when it uses its fire shield. *A Tormented demon's attack does 1 damage, along with a few other monsters if the correct prayer is used. However, unlike other monsters, if Deflect curses were used, the demon still suffers from reflected damage (so if a hit that would be 360 be turned into 1, the demon would take 90 reflection damage). This has yet to be fixed by Jagex. *One of the two tormented demons fought during While Guthix Sleeps doesn't have a dragon metal helmet and its burned face and grin can be seen. The concept art of Tormented Demon also lacks the helmet. *Tormented demons and Imps haven't been graphically updated with their fellow demons due to their unique models. *Unlike most demons, Tormented demons fade away instead of blowing up. Their death animation is similar to their attack changing animation. *Dragon platebody parts can be found on the Tormented demon. The ruined armour lump is the head, the ruined armour slice is the left arm and the ruined armour shard is the right leg. *On 4 February 2014, Tormented demons received an overhaul to their drop tables along with other demon species as chosen by the players from a Player Power poll. nl:Tormented demon pt:Demônio atormentado pt:Demônio atormentado Category:Monsters featured on Duel Cards